noveltystylusfandomcom-20200214-history
Launch
Launch(ランチ or Ranchi, lit. "Lunch") is a woman with a strange disorder which causes her to switch between two different personalities each time she sneezes. Her first personality is a blue haired woman, who is sweet, pure-hearted and cheerful and always ready to help. Her other personality is a blonde haired woman, who is angry and trigger-happy and commits crimes for money and is quick to respond with gunfire when angered. Neither of Launch's personalities remembers the other's actions, or anything they said, that is until the King Piccolo arc, which is evident when she remembers who Krillin was when he died. Appearance Launch's outfits change often, but almost all include a red ribbon in her hair. Launch's initial appearance consisted of a light green belly baring tank top, yellow shorts with a red belt, brown fingerless gloves and red shoes with the Nike signia worn with green socks. Launch's primary appearance changes during the General Blue Saga to a pink tank top and a black pair of pants with white knee pads. In the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament, she wore a black shirt with green pants. In the King Piccolo Saga, she wore a purple sleeveless top with gray pants, a brown belt, and a brown sash. During the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, she was wearing a red dress with pink boots. Her bust measurement is 82 cm, her waist measurement is 57 cm, and her hip measurement is 83 cm. Personalities Blue Launch This version of Launch has blue hair and big, blue eyes. The innocent persona of Launch is pure of heart as she is quite capable of riding the Kinto'un with Goku. Launch is happy to carry out her work for Master Roshi, never realizing that he is constantly trying to grab, poke, rub, or catch a glimpse of her breasts, butt, panties, or bra. However, many of his schemes are foiled, if not by his own mistakes. When Launch's nose gets tickled and she sneezes, it causes her to change into her violent half. Launch has a very sensitive nose, that when irritated by even the smallest things, can result in a sneeze. Her sneezes are often provoked by things such as pollen, pepper, dust, and other common irritants. Blonde Launch In her mean form, Launch has blonde hair and narrowed, green eyes. Goku, Master Roshi, and Krillin are all deeply afraid of her bad side after she shoots them all with a machine gun. Afterwards, all of them run behind a boulder several meters away in fear, after being victims of her first assault, when it seemed like she would sneeze, and carefully observing her during dinner, ready to run away at the first sign of a sneeze. Somehow, she always appears to have a machine gun on her. Her personality in her bad form is tough, arrogant and serious. Her transformations come in handy during the 22nd and 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments, when she would clear the crowd and allow her friends to get up in front. Additionally, in the later episodes of the series, she seems to be more in control of her blonde form, whereas her earlier transformations in the series turn her into a berserk maniac with no control and no memory of any of the gang. In fact, later on in the story, she begins to control her blonde form completely and this is confirmed when she is shown to care greatly for Goku and the others, and even cries after Krillin's death, though she is still more aggressive than her other half. History prior to the Divergence Pre-''Dragon Ball'' Launch was originally conceived as a set of identical twins, but Launch's mother, who had been craving spicy food, ingested some cursed pepper, which Launch's father had unwittingly purchased from a traveling hedge wizard. The curse manifested in a strange birth defect that fused the two twins into one baby in the womb. When Launch was born, she was a sweet dark haired child until she happened to sneeze, at which point she turned blonde and irritable. In spite of this strange quirk, Launch's parents loved and doted on their child, and Launch grew up happy for a time. Everything changed, however, when a group of biker thugs who had been harassing the locals of Brown Country busted into Launch's house one day to rob the family of their meager savings. Five year old Blonde Launch, who had been washing her hands in the bathroom before her dinner, heard the commotion and terrified she hid in the bathtub. Before leaving, the gang leader demanded that their new recruit, a young teen boy to kill the witnesses as a rite of passage into the gang. Blonde Launch peeked through the bathroom door just as the boy shot up her parents with a machine gun, before the gang got on their bikes and rode off. The incident scarred Blonde on a mental level, and she has been unstable ever since. She felt weak and helpless in that moment, and the gang of robbers left a vivid impression on the young girl as a symbol of power. She vowed to obtain that power and to never be left helpless ever again. After the double murder of her parents, Launch was placed in an orphanage when Blonde began her troubled career as a thief and a delinquent. Blue, who had not witnessed her parents die, always felt guilty that she could not protect Blonde from the terrible things she had seen, and made her own vow to protect her other half in any way she could. Launch quickly developed a reputation as a sweet young lady with a twisted side that only came out when she sneezed, and was avoided by many prospective adoptive parents. She took to relying on herself only to take care of her needs, until the day she met her mentor, weapons expert and con-woman Trigger, a Norwegian Forest Cat person with the uncanny ability to hide numerous weapons in her luxurious fur coat. She taught Blonde Launch everything she knew about guns and various other weapons, while she took care to teach Blue Launch the best ways to ingratiate herself with people with her womanly wares, to be lady-like and beguiling, so she would always be taken care of no matter which form she was in. ''Dragon Ball'' Tournament Saga Launch's blonde counterpart was the highest wanted criminal in Brown Country. One day, after turning into her blonde self when sneezing in a bar, she robs a train, getting the police to chase her. During the chase, she accidentally sneezes, bringing her back to her weak and innocent form. Launch is saved by the young martial artists Goku and Krillin, while they are on Master Roshi's order to find him a woman. Goku and Krillin think the police officers are just impersonators, and Goku knocks them unconscious while Krillin hides. Launch is brought then to Kame House, where she is introduced to the turtle hermit Master Roshi. She agrees to stay with them so she can train with them and lay low from the authorities finding her. Roshi gives Launch some clothes which he calls a "fighting uniform", but is actually lingerie. Then, just as they are about to begin, a bee comes and tickles Launch's nose, making her sneeze into her bad side. She does not like what she is wearing, and angrily shoots Master Roshi, Krillin, and Goku. While she is shooting them, she then sneezes again and apologizes for shooting at them, and explains that she changes personalities whenever she sneezes. Once they moved to the Training Island, Launch decides to just cook and clean the house instead, since she does not like fighting. Two days after recovering from the poorly prepared puffer fish, Krillin and Master Roshi sleep in the living room while Goku and Launch sleep together in the same bed. In her good side, she sneezes while in her sleep. That morning, Launch (in her bad side) finds Goku in the same bed as her, and shoots at him. Pushing him too far, Goku fights back and knocks Launch out with a kick to the face. Another time, Launch is eating dinner with the gang when Krillin begins to put pepper on his food, causing Launch to sneeze. She shoots at them, causing them to run away. Launch spends the next eight months cooking for Goku, Krillin and Roshi as they prepared for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament while at the three try to avoid Launch's angry blonde side. Launch stays at the house while the three go to the tournament. Red Ribbon Army Saga After the World Martial Tournament is over, Launch, Krillin and Roshi moves back to Roshi's island and Launch continues her duties of cooking and cleaning. When Goku and Bulma come to the get a submarine from Roshi. Roshi receives Bulma's Micro Band in exchange for his submarine. Once Goku, Bulma and Krillin left in the submarine, Roshi constantly bugged Launch to take a bath, so he could spy on her. Soon, Launch's bad form came out and took command in Kame House. She made an agreement to not shoot Roshi so long as he did what she said. One time, Master Roshi gave her some food, which tasted awful. She was about to shoot at him when Turtle, who came back from vacation recently, brought Launch back to her good form by rubbing her nose with a weed. After returning to her normal form, some Red Ribbon Army troops led by Captain Dark show up, demanding the Dragon Balls Goku had left behind. Roshi easily defeats them, but one threatens to shoot Launch if he does not give up. Turtle luckily turns Launch back to her bad form by once again by rubbing her nose with a weed, resulting in her beating the soldier herself. Later on, Launch joins Yamcha, Roshi, Bulma, Turtle and Krillin to go help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army at their main base, but by the time they got there, all the troops were single-handedly defeated by Goku. ''Mystical Adventure'' In the next adventure, Launch is first seen eating with Roshi and his students when they hear sirens. Launch is worried it is cops, but Krillin tells her not to worry so she relaxes. Then, some guys with guns walk in and one of them think Goku is Launch's kid, which gets Launch angry and calls him an idiot. When a really large man comes and attacks the restaurant they are in, Launch tries to shoot him down with her machine gun, but with no success. Launch demonstrates more reserve and compassion in her violent state than normally expected, especially considering that she is one of the lead characters here and is only seen in her innocent state earlier on. Later, Launch goes with Bulma, Oolong, and Puar to find the Dragon Balls. Oolong and Puar shapeshift to look like Shen and Chiaotzu, and Launch and Bulma claim to be their nuns. When asked where they are from, Launch angrily states that it doesn't matter. She then grabs a necklace she likes from a woman, which frightens Bulma, Oolong, and Puar. Tienshinhan Saga After three years have passed and the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament is approaching, the good Launch is going to stay behind at Kame House but she sneezes and her bad form decides to come along. While there, Roshi meets up with his old rival Master Shen, the crane hermit. While getting annoyed with him Launch tries shooting him with her machine gun, but Master Shen is able to catch all the bullets with his hand not hurting him. Next, Launch is able to get the crowd into the front row by shooting a gun up in the air, causing people to get scared and move. She cheers for her friends and sneezes at times, appearing either in her good side or bad side in the crowd. Later on when Goku was matched against https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Pamput, Pamput's manager tricked Goku into leaving the arena so he would be disqualified for not showing to the match, but Launch who was getting ice cream at the time saw this and chased after the car on a motorcycle. Launch chased them into an alleyway, and then beat up bodyguards and the manager, allowing Goku to get to the fight on time. During Goku and Krillin's fight, Launch urges her friends to get some backbone and pick a side, while she chooses to root for Krillin. However, after the match is over, she compliments both of their skills and joyously wants to go out to eat to celebrate. In the final match, Master Shen has Chiaotzu stun Goku so Tienshinhan can easily beat him. Launch goes over and tries to smash Chiaotzu with a mallet, but the Crane Hermit interferes with his pinky and easily pushes Launch out of the way. After the tournament is over, Launch becomes attracted to Tien. King Piccolo Saga Launch is with the group when they find Krillin dead, and, even though she is in her bad form, she is just as sad as everyone else. After Goku raced off to find killer, Master Roshi, upon seeing the symbol on a piece of paper nearby, tells the group of King Piccolo, Launch finds his name stupid. Later on, while group is still waiting for Goku to return, Launch is the one holding Krillin, she also tells Oolong that no one feels compassion for him right now. Eventually the group returns to Roshi's house. Launch, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong remain at the house, they even fight off three convicts who tried to burgle Kame House. Later on, Launch along with Bulma accompanies Yamcha in going off to fight King Piccolo. She claims that if King Piccolo hurts Tien, she'll make him pay by shooting at him with her gun, but just after she says that, she sneezes into her good side. When Goku defeats King Piccolo, Launch nurses Tien at the Kame House. During the Next Three Years A pterosaur once attacked Launch in her bad form and took the Pirate Cave's diamond she stole from Bulma, to bring it to his nest inside the pyramid near the Sacred Land of Korin. After a tailor told him about the "fabulous treasure" inside the pyramid, Krillin defeated the pterosaur and Launch stole the diamond once again. While at Jingle Village with Tien and Chiaotzu, Launch went to the Holly Plain, caring for a sick boy, in order to find a medicinal plant called Frozen Hyacinth. Unfortunately, she got lost. Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu investigated the area and found and saved her. Sometime during these three years, Launch tried living with Tien, but the crush she felt quickly died in the face of his stoicism, and they part ways. It is after this she meets a certain criminal who catches her eye, though it ends badly. Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years after Goku defeated King Piccolo, Launch attended the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament with Master Roshi. There, they met back up with everyone. When the gang had trouble seeing through the crowd, Bulma tickled Launch's nose with a plant, causing her to sneeze into her bad form. Launch then took out a gun and started shooting to make everyone move. With her friends, Launch spectated the fights in the tournament, cheering for her friends that were fighting, such as throughout matches between Tien vs. Mercenary Tao and Goku vs. Ma Junior, and she remained in her blonde state until near the end of the final match. Then the wind picked up, causing her to sneeze as The Divergence began... The Divergence Blue Launch was herded onto one of the invading spaceships, the Dark Harvest, alongside Bulma, Tien and Chaoutzu, Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chichi, though the group ended up separated during the mass panic and the onset of fighting. Only Bulma and Launch were able to stay together, while the others fought off the Invaders. Power Launch is very strong in her blonde form, being able to defeat characters such as Red Ribbon Army soldiers or Vodka's bodyguards by herself. While in her normal blue haired personality, Launch has a power level of 18. Forms and transformations Pre-transformation In this form Launch possess blue hair and a sweet personality, who is known as "Blue Launch". Post-transformation In this form Launch possess blonde hair and a mean personality, who is known as "Blonde Launch". Special abilities Fighting When Launch is in her bad side, she is good at fighting. She once defeated a group of bounty hunters by herself in a bar. She also fought a bear person while she and Krillin were grocery shopping, saying "Don't talk with food in your mouth!" while constantly punching the bear and then saying "What kind of shop doesn't sell green onions, this is ridiculous! Come here!". She then threw Krillin a great distance into the sky. She later fought and defeated members of Captain Dark's troops when they attacked Roshi at Kame House. Weaponry Launch has good skills of weaponry when she is in her bad side. She often shoots people such as Goku, Master Roshi, and Krillin. Launch's arsenal is carried via capsules; this was revealed in the Tienshinhan Saga, opening a capsule to use a pistol and a machine pistol to clear away a crowd so that Bulma and the others could get a better seat for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. It is highly conceivable then, that Launch could have an entire arsenal of weaponry at her disposal, all within the size-reducing capsules. ;Weapons and vehicles *'Rocket launcher' – Launch uses it to stop a train that she is about to rob. She is later seen attempting to shoot King Piccolo with it but she changes back to her nice form before she can. Later on, she accidentally activates it nearly blowing up herself, Yamcha, and Bulma. *'Grenades' *'Sub Machine Gun' – Master Roshi gives Launch some lingerie to change into, and after she changes she sneezes. She quickly pulls out a submachine gun and fills the boys full of bullets for making her wear such a thing. This gun is also used during the saloon scene at the beginning of the episode 15, appearing much sooner in the anime than it does in the manga, later in the series, in order to protect Yamcha from Tambourine, she tries to kill him with this, but the bullets have no effect. According to Launch, it "is a high-performance, automatic weapon," and "it fires 100 rounds in less than 10 seconds". This is in line with the IMI Uzi, the real world firearm that Launch's gun is based on. With NATO ammunition, Its cyclic rate is 600-700 rounds per minute (10-12 per second, though the magazine only holds 30). *'Shotgun' – This is a sawn-off pump-action shotgun that Launch tries to use against the police that are chasing her. She does not get the chance to use it, as she sneezes just before she is about to shoot. She also uses a double-barrel shotgun to threaten Bora. *'Hammer' – It is a huge mallet that she used once in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to stop Chiaotzu from controlling Goku. Master Shen stopped it and threw Launch at a wall and the hammer was not seen after that. *'S-Cargo' – Launch is seen driving this one-wheeled bike as she is being chased by the police after robbing a bank. The name itself is a pun, with "escargot" being the French word for "snail". The bike's design actually resembles a snail. Cooking When Launch is in her good form, she seems to cook very often for Master Roshi, Goku, and Krillin. She once cooked a pufferfish for Roshi and Krillin, and made them ill. Battles Dragon Ball * Launch (Good/Bad) vs. The Police * Launch (Bad) vs. Red Ribbon Army Soldiers * Launch (Bad) vs. Goku's Kidnappers * Launch (Bad) vs. Jail Breakers Trivia *Her blood type is AB. Notably, this is believed in Japanese culture to represent those who have a split personality. *Launch's bounty is $2,000,000. This makes Blonde Launch (as the Good Launch persona is likely mistaken by the authorities as either a disguise or Launch altering her appearance to avoid arrest) one of the only known members of the Earth Special Forces that is a wanted criminal (it is unknown if Yamcha had a bounty from his days as a desert bandit). *Launch's disorder is similar to the dissociative identity disorder (once known as Multiple Personality Disorder). It is possible that within the Dragon Ball universe, Launch's disorder is an undiagnosed, unknown, and/or unique form of this disorder. *There are noticeable similarities between the Super Saiyan transformation and Blue Launch's change into Blonde Launch (going from gentle Good Launch to the violent Bad Launch) and hair color (from Good Launch's Blue hair to Bad Launch's Blonde hair). Both Bad Launch and the Super Saiyan form result in blonde hair and become more violent. The only difference being the Super Saiyan and higher forms are somewhat voluntary transformation (as the users first transformation can be achieved involuntarily) exclusive to Saiyan's and Human/Saiyan hybrids which intensifies violent emotions such as rage and/or ruthlessness, while Launch is a human with an unknown unique form of dissociative identity disorder (commonly known as multiple personality disorder) that involuntarily causes her switches between her Good & Bad personas whenever she sneezes. Good Launch hair color is also blue which is added similarity towards Super Saiyan Blue which requires a calm mind which Good Launch tends to normally be. **Furthermore, in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, when Launch's Wig is worn in battle by a female Saiyan and uses any Super Saiyan transformation skill, the wig will change color from Good Launch's blue color to the Super Saiyan's golden blonde, making it resemble Bad Launch's blonde hair. When the transformation wears off its color revert to blue. This change only applies to Female Saiyan's in Super Saiyan form as the Wig's blue color cannot be changed when worn by female Earthling or Majin characters, due their inability to use any Super Saiyan forms. *In the FUNimation Dub, Blonde Launch has a Brooklyn accent. *Launch's line "Doesn't he know it's an offer he can't refuse!" is a reference to the famous gangster film The Godfather. *Launch's S-Cargo was an inspiration for the real life Rynocycle vehicle, created by Chris Hoffmann after his daughter came across seeing Launch's motorcycle in the anime. References *Launch on Wikipedia *Launch (Collectibles) Category:Player Characters Category:Dragon Ball Rebellion Category:Females Category:Marshal Category:Performer